Coupons are valuable marketing devices for producers of consumer items. Value is provided to the consumer and more products, profits and goodwill are generated by the coupons.
The conveyance of the coupons to a specific market is an important consideration. Producers of such consumable items as food and the like try to package the coupons with the product being promoted. The idea is that when the consumer buys the product and opens the carton containing the product, the coupon is delivered. The delivery system for such coupons has been the subject of much research.
Cartons themselves are often vehicles for delivering coupons to consumers. Cartons for such consumable items as food are often made from blanks which are folded, cut and pasted into containers. Coupons may be formed as part of the blank. For example, there are cartons with various types of detachable coupons where the carton has reclosable tab and slot flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,110 to Guernsey disclosed a carton having a cover flap 18, tuck flaps 19 and 20 attached to the top flap 18, and detachable panel 21. Detachable panel 21 is attached to tuck flap 19. Panel 21 is removed together with tuck flap 19 along tear line 23. The carton is closed by means of tab 25 and slot 26. However, tab 25 forms part of the detachable coupon 21. Accordingly, when panel 21 is detached, the carton is no longer closeable by means of the slot 26. The carton may be reclosed using tuck flap 20 after removal of detachable panel 21. The detachable coupon 21 is on the outside of the carton. The reference does not teach or suggest a carton where the detachable coupon is attached to an inner major top flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,555 to Shadrach III et al discloses a carton having major top flaps 23 and 24 and minor top flaps 26 and 27. The inner flap 27 carries printing or marking and extends a substantial distance into the end closure opening. Top major flap 24 has locking tab 30 which fits into slit 31 in top major flap 23. The patent refers to U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,135 as disclosing the inclusion of coupons as part of a major top closure flap. However, the reference teaches away from cartons having a detachable coupon included as part of a major top closure flap. The reference does not teach or suggest a major inner flap having a printed, hinged tuck flap and a slot for resealing the package even after detachment of the coupon-forming hinged tuck flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,831 to Bagdis et al discloses a magnetic diskette package having cover panel 36 which includes locking flap 42. The free end of the locking flap 44 is in the form of a projecting tab 46 which fits into slot 50 of base panel 30. Panels 40 and 72 are detachable. However, these detachable panels are not hinged tuck flaps which are attached to a major inner flap having a resealing slot.
Some producers have designed cartons with detachable coupons attached to slotless top major flaps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,135 discloses an inner major flap as a coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,043 to Elliott discloses a carton having an inner royalty coupon 5 attached to the outer edge of outer major end flap 2. An inner flap is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,135 to Rosenburg Jr. discloses major inner flap 30 as a detachable coupon which is hinged to front face panel 14 of a carton. In FIG. 11, coupon 70 is of substantially double length. The inner portion 71 of the coupon is hinged to the front wall panel along the perforated tear line 72. An outer portion 75 of the coupon is joined to the inward portion 71 along a fold line or crease 77. Upon removal of the coupons 30 and 70, an inner flap does not remain. In addition, opening of the top major flap 25 tears off side flaps 32 and 33 along tear lines 35 and 36.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,820 to Mathison et al discloses a carton having an insert of printed matter. The insert 30 is adhered to the carton blank 10 on top outer major flap 21 at portion 31 by glue. See FIGS. 1 and 2. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, the panels and flaps of the carton blank 52 are modified for a tuck style closure. The insert 53 is adhered to the top outer major flap 54 at portion 55.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,664 to Kaufman et al discloses a carton for containing and dispensing an insert. An insert 56, shown as a printed coupon is adhered to the interior surface of tab 52. The insert 56 is attached to tab 54 and extends downwardly into the carton along left side panel 16.
Canadian Patent No. 664,202 (issued June 4, 1963 and assigned to General Mills) discloses a carton having return coupon 54 printed on major overlying flap 44. An area 51 of adhesive resistant material is placed on the first carton flap 40 along the edge 46 so that it will cover the area between the first flap and the outer edge of the second overlying flap 44. The coupon is removed via tear lines 53 and 56. Tear line 53 is formed in the first top closure flap 40 and tear line 56 is formed in the second top closure flap 44.
Other producers have designed cartons having exterior detachable coupons which are not attached to a major flap. U.S. Pat. No. 911,884 to Kyle discloses a carton having a detachable, exterior coupon or tag (a.sup.5) which extends laterally from the side margin of one of the side wall flaps (a.sup.3).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,430 to Rutledge discloses a carton blank having a detachable identification panel 26 secured to side panel 44 at tear line 70.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,740 to Wood discloses an article carrier having an telescoping handle structure and an exteriorly disposed detachable promotional tab 54.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,350 to Forbes Jr. discloses a one-piece carton and an integral, removable coupon 28 attached along perforated line 29 to an exterior glue flap 26. The exterior glue flap 26 is attached to side wall 17 of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,533 to Olsen discloses a reclosable package having a fifth panel for support of the package from a display. Removable tear strip or panel 54 is attached to back panel 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,985 to Wallace discloses a box having an end closure flap (a) having tongue (a.sup.x) tucked in behind the front side of a rectangular package. Mask-shutter (m) is cut or stamped out on lines (a.sup.2). Ligaments (a.sup.3) act as hinges for the extended portion (m') of shutter (m). A detachable coupon is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,075 to Champlin et al discloses cartons having a coupon (C) attached to its interior side wall 1 by means of adhesive. (column 24, lines 19-24.) An exterior "rip strip" is formed by scores 28 on panel 18.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,540 to Sammons discloses a travel envelope for enclosing an airline ticket. The envelope contains both an internal detachable baggage ticket 12 and an internal detachable baggage claim ticket 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,323 to Demel discloses a shopping bag with detachable coupons 31, 32, 33 on the front or back panel of the bag. In the embodiment of FIG. 3, a patch pocket 37 is located on the outer surface of the bag base 13. A coupon 42 is located within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,815 to Desmond discloses a carton with a dimensional decorative element formed by folding panel 19 along fold line 19A into face-to-face relationship with panel 17 (column 2, lines 11-18). In addition, the top closure flap 28 is provided with a tuck flap 29.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,240 to Dagostein discloses a carton having a premium card 34 which is integrally formed with a glue flap 26 of the carton along a weakened tear line 36. The premium card extends within the container space of the carton in a face-to-face relationship with respect to an adjacent side wall 12. (column 2, lines 49-68.)
The invention described herein provides a distinctive coupon delivery system which offers the flexibility of accommodating various sized coupons without compromising the integrity of the carton, especially a carton which is reclosable.